


Weapons

by riisvay



Series: Beast Wars 100 [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Wars. Drabbles on the prompt "Weapons". Various characters and ratings. May contain het/slash/femmeslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grin and Bear It

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Waspinator, Terrorsaur, implied one-sided feelings  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100

_A needling remark, intended to goad him into an argument. An inane prank to make him look foolish in front of the others._ _  
_  
Waspinator knew he was being played with. After all, he was the only one that would really put up with Terrorsaur off-duty, so he was usually the target of the red flier's boredom. He tried not to mind much; even the abuse meant that someone, at least, was paying attention to him.  
 _  
_ _A coy smile, some sly innuendo, hands briefly brushing his wings_.

Sometimes, though, what Terrorsaur did hurt more than a blaster shot to the spark.


	2. Abuse of Equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Blackarachnia/Silverbolt  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100

"Relax. I'm not actually going to do anything to hurt you."

As the nanopoison flooded his systems, Silverbolt tried to quell the fear that threatened to rise up and swamp his processors. It was… some consolation that it was his beloved that had administered the paralyzing agent. Right, focus on that, he told himself. He trusted her, and knew that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him while he was incapacitated. At least, he was pretty sure. And he'd agreed to this, so he had some control, right?

"Darling?"

"What?"

"Next time… could we please just use the cuffs?"


End file.
